


no gift receipt necessary

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Chris, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Climbing Class, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh sure did have an art for gift giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no gift receipt necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone and their wonderfulness this last year! This is a small, tiny gift for all my lovely commenters and followers on tumblr (which you can find [here](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com) if you haven't followed it already)! I hope you guys get a kick out of this shameless smut. :')

“When you said you’d gotten me something for Christmas, dude, I admit I hadn’t realized it was  _this_ ,” Chris said as he stood in the doorway to their shared bedroom. Josh had a shit eating grin on his face and absolutely zero shame anywhere to be seen.

He was stretched out backwards on the bed, hands folded comfortably behind his head, and not a slip of clothing on his body. The only thing that adorned him was the bright, cheerful red and green bow that was placed atop where Chris was quite certain Josh’s dick was hard and waiting.

“And you thought I’d get you something you couldn’t _use_ ,” Josh replied with a cheeky smirk. Chris tore his eyes away from the bow-- it was hard to look away from Josh at all when he was naked, but Chris prevailed-- and gave his boyfriend a deadpan stare. Josh snorted. “Come on! Don’t be shy, Cochise. You won’t need a return receipt for this package.” 

“You’re incorrigible,” Chris sighed. He shut the door behind him just in case. It was Christmas, and sometimes Beth used her spare key to come barging in. It was now known that, if the bedroom door was closed, it meant to leave them alone. Josh had suggested taking the key away from her, but Chris knew that it made him feel better to know his sisters each had one. Hannah, at least, was the smart one between them and knew to only use it in emergency situations. 

And no, Beth, getting free pizzas wasn’t an _emergency_ , no matter how much Josh argued to the contrary. 

“You gonna unwrap it?” Josh asked. Chris raised his brows and reached a hand out to smack against the light switch. The light vanished and the gloom of the early evening creeped in. Josh hadn’t even closed the blinds. That fucking voyeur. 

“I don’t know,” Chris replied and the tone of his voice shifted into playful. “I don’t think it’s my size. Might be too large.” 

Josh barked a laugh. “Flattery will get you _everywhere_ , Cochise,” he said. The smile was still tugging at the edge of his lips and he held out a hand to beckon the blond closer. “Come on, come over here and find out. No way to know for sure until you try it on.” 

“Mmmm,” Chris murmured and strode over slowly. He took his time and looked Josh over, from the top of his head to the toes of his bare feet. “I sure do like it from this angle,” he told him. He reached a hand out and carefully traced his fingers lightly over the skin of Josh’s shoulder, dragging them down over his chest and to his abs. “Yup, very nice, I like it.” 

“You should take the bow off and go for a test ride,” Josh snickered. He’d almost been able to say it with a completely straight face. 

“You know,” Chris replied conversationally as he reached out and lightly tugged at the bow. He wanted to make sure Josh hadn’t really taped it to his skin. He hadn’t, thankfully, and it came away without any effort on Chris’ part. Chris tossed the bow over his shoulder and promptly forgot about it. “I can’t decide which type of sex I like better: the serious, sexy kind where we rip each other’s clothes off and can’t keep our hands off each other... or when we laugh and you make ridiculous jokes the entire time. Just can’t figure out which one I enjoy the most.” 

“We don’t have to pick a favorite,” Josh said and this time his hand shot out. His fingers wrapped around Chris’ wrist and he tugged, hard, until Chris half collapsed onto the bed. He landed hard on his knees and placed his hands on either side of Josh’s head on the headboard to keep himself upright. “We can like both equally.” 

“You’re right,” Chris agreed. “Both. Definitely both.” 

“Now,” Josh said and licked his lips. Chris’ eyes tracked the movement of his tongue. “You took the bow off. Time to enjoy your gift.” 

Chris’ eyes dipped down to below Josh’s waist, to his _present_ , which had hardened and was very interested in the current events. “I don’t know,” Chris replied. “Maybe I should give you yours first--” 

“ _Dude_ ,” Josh replied and his eyes closed as if he was in pain. “I have been hard and waiting for you for the past fifteen minutes.” 

“Did you jack it while you waited?” 

Josh’s eyes opened and he raised a brow. “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you use the phrase _jack it_.” 

Chris shrugged. “Trying out new vocabulary.” 

“I like it,” Josh replied, “and yeah, I did. I touched myself and thought about you. Tried to imagine it was your hand, but mine are way too different from yours. Mine have calluses, yours don’t.” 

“Comes from all that baseball with your dad growing up--” 

“Please, _please_ , don’t bring my dad into the bedroom conversation, Christopher, I beg you.” 

“Oops. My bad.” Chris snickered and leaned forward. His lips hovered just out of Josh’s reach and he grinned. “Won’t happen again.” 

“Better no--” Josh promptly shut up when Chris slotted his lips against Josh’s own. The next minute or two was filled with heavy silence as they kissed. Chris moved so that he could stradle Josh’s lap-- still completely clothed-- and rubbed himself against Josh’s naked body. Josh made a noise in the back of his throat at the feel of cloth rubbing against him. “Shit,” Josh breathed after Chris had pulled back. Josh was breathless, his lips open as he panted lightly. “Shit, do that again--” 

“Nah,” Chris replied and his lips went to the corner of Josh’s own, then down lower, and lower. He followed his favorite path from the side of Josh’s neck down to his belly, and then even lower. “Gotta give this gift a test drive. Make sure it’s good to go before the main event.” 

“G-good idea!” Josh agreed wholeheartedly. Way too fast too. Clearly he was very invested in making sure Chris could use and enjoy his gift. “Yeah, Cochise, you definitely s-shou-- _oh, fuck_.” 

Chris wrapped his lips around just the tip of Josh’s dick and sucked, lightly. Didn’t wanna put too much into it yet. Josh had been touching himself before Chris had even got home from campus, which meant that he could be close to cumming already. Chris had to be careful or else this might be over real quick. He dipped lower and took more into his mouth, one hand coming up to wrap around the base of Josh’s dick and what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Chris_ ,” Josh panted. “You’re still wearing _clothes_ , dude, this is no fucking _fair_!” 

Chris pulled off after another bob or two of his head, then grinned up Josh’s body at him. “Fair? Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize we were all about equality in the bedroom.” 

“We are when I wanna see you naked, bro,” Josh grumbled. Chris pulled back and released his grip on Josh’s erection. The older man whimpered a little but didn’t open his mouth to complain. Mostly because he was watching as Chris gripped the bottom of his own shirt and tugged it quickly over his head. He threw the shirt off to the side and promptly forgot all about it. His pants went next, and then his socks for good measure. 

“Happy?” Chris asked and quirked his brows. 

Josh grinned. “Much better, yes, thank you,” he replied. 

Chris nodded and got back to work. He did enjoy sucking Josh off. He was pretty sure Josh wanted to go all the way, otherwise Chris might actually enjoy the blow job til completion. The noises Josh made whenever Chris wrapped his mouth around his dick, the way Josh’s hips twitched and his toes curled against the sheets-- well, Chris would be lying if he didn’t admit it made a rush of pride wash over him whenever he listened to Josh enjoy himself. 

“Chris,” Josh panted. “Chris, this is supposed to be _your_ present--” 

Chris pulled back and glanced up at him from under his hooded lids. “It’s about what I want, right?” He figured as much. They’d agreed not to spend too much on presents this year, and while Chris had gotten Josh something awesome, Josh hadn’t been able to think of much for something _under_ the price limit they’d agreed on. Chris was pretty sure that’s why Josh had offered himself up instead. He’d gotten Chris something too, but he’d felt it wasn’t as _cool_ and he’d endeavored to think of something else to go along with it. Hence this, Chris figured. 

“Yeah,” Josh replied and he looekd a bit confused at the question. Chris grinned. 

“I like sucking your dick, bro,” Chris replied simply. “I mean, I get that your jaw hurts a lot whenever you have to reciprocate, but I’m not lying when I say I don’t mind you not wanting to. Me though? I like it. I like having your dick in my mouth and I like sucking you off and I _love_ everything about it, so--” 

“Okay, okay, whoa,” Josh said and held up his hands. “If you don’t stop talking right now, Chris, I’m afraid you’re not gonna have much to _suck_ , cause I feel like I’m about to cum just from listening--” 

“That’s fine too,” Chris replied with a smirk of his own now. “I’d lick it off of you--” 

“Oh, oh G-God, are you--” Josh reached a hand down to firmly wrap his fingers around the base of his dick and _squeeze_. “You’re horrible,” Josh panted as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard. “You’re fucking _horrible_. This was supposed to be about _you_ , and here I am about to blow my fucking load like some teenager--” 

“I’m enjoying myself,” Chris said and shrugged. He was. He liked it whenever Josh got way too excited. Josh had super easy triggers for his own orgasms, while Chris took a bit longer. He had to work up to it. Josh, however, was easily pushed over the edge. God, sometimes Chris could just _breathe_ right on Josh’s hard dick and Josh would cum almost untouched. They’d done it once. It was the hottest thing Chris had ever seen, truth be told. 

“But,” Chris continued after a beat of silence, as Josh breathed heavily and tried to keep himself from cumming all over himself, “if it’d make you feel better, we can try out my present now.” 

Chris leaned over to the side and opened up the night stand’s drawer, fishing out the lube he’d need. “Lemme just--” He squirted some on his fingers and then pushed himself a little further up on his knees. Had to get a good angle to slip back and-- ah, there we go. Chris had started to get better at this whole opening himself up thing. Josh made a noise like he was dying and Chris glanced up to find him watching what little he could see, breathing in through his nose and then releasing it harshly through his lips. 

“Want me to turn around so you can watch?” 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Cochise,” Josh replied and his eyes came up to mock glare at the blond. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

“Is that wrong?” Chris asked as he slipped a second finger inside of himself. He brushed them over his prostate and closed his eyes for a moment, allowed his teeth to sink into his lower lip and a soft groan to escape. Once he came back to himself he opened his eyes and smirked at Josh. Josh looked like he was more wrecked than Chris was, and Chris was the one with fingers up his own ass, stretching himself out for what was to come. “Is it wrong I’m enjoying my present?” 

“Nah,” Josh replied with an air of forced nonchalance. “It’s cool.” Chris shuffled forward so he could position himself better. Josh’s fingers fumbled as he reached out and gripped Chris by the hips. “W-whoa, already? You only did, what, two fingers!?” 

“I like to feel the stretch sometimes,” Chris replied and then sunk down slowly on Josh’s dick. Josh actually honest to God _whimpered_ at the sensation, and Chris watched as his eyes slammed closed. Chris continued at a steady pace and bit his own lower lip, enjoyed the feeling as Josh filled him up and stretched him out. It was nice, so nice, whenever they did this. Most times Chris topped and Josh took it, but... it was good this way too. It was so _filling_ \-- excuse the pun-- whenever they did it this way. No wonder Josh enjoyed it so much. 

“F- _fuck_ ,” Josh breathed. He sounded wrecked. He _looked_ wrecked. He looked like he was about to fly apart at the seams. “Oh my God, I c-can’t--” 

“Sure you can,” Chris breathed. He lifted himself up by using his knees and then slammed back down. Josh’s body clenched up and he thrust up a little without realizing it. Chris moaned as Josh’s dick hit his prostate dead on. Josh hadn’t even meant to and he’d perfectly angled himself for that thrust. _Fuck_. Okay, Chris had thought he could last, but it wasn’t looking like it anymore at this point. 

The next few minutes were passed in silence. The sound of their skin slapping together was good, so good, and Chris enjoyed it as he panted and worked himself atop Josh. The blond smacked his hands down on Josh’s shoulders and used that to gain more leverage, to work himself a little faster. A steady plethora of curses were streaming from Josh’s lips and he could barely keep up with the pace, he was so whacked out with his own pleasure. He whimpered when Chris tightened himself around Josh’s dick. 

“Gonna cum?” Chris breathed against Josh’s lips as he leaned closer. Josh nodded rapidly and his eyes finally opened again, staring at Chris with a completely blissed out look in them. “Good,” Chris said. He tried not to look too smug, but probably failed at it. He usually did whenever he could hold something like this against Josh. Josh opened his mouth, then opened it wider and came without a sound. 

Chris was shocked as he felt it happen inside of him, as Josh finally released a strained sound from his gaping mouth and his eyes slammed closed. “Fuck,” Chris breathed. “Holy fuck.” He moved faster and helped to work Josh through it, until Josh was oversensitive and whimpering. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chris chanted. 

Josh reached down and wrapped a hand around Chris. It only took a few pulls to tip the blond over into his own orgasm too, mostly because he loved listening to Josh so much, loved watching as he fell apart. Chris groaned low and deep in his chest and came all over Josh’s hand and chest. 

It took a few minutes to pull himself out of the blissed out fog that had descended. He found himself leaned up against Josh, his mouth open against his neck as he breathed hot and short pants of air against his skin. “Wow,” Josh said before Chris could unscramble his brain enough to speak. “That was-- whoa. That was fucking _awesome_ , Chris. Damn. Ten out of ten, man.” 

“Oh good,” Chris breathed on the tail end of a sigh. “You’re back to normal.” 

Josh laughed startling loudly and pulled Chris more out of his relaxation. Chris smiled as he pulled back and looked at Josh this time, his hair a mess and a warm flush to his skin. “Yeah, no thanks to you,” Josh replied with more than a little fondness. “Fucked my brains out and I had to gather them back together, dude.” 

Chris snorted. “I think next time I’m gonna eat you out--” 

Josh made an undignified squeak and his eyes widened to saucers as Chris watched his reaction. “ _Christopher_ ,” Josh yelled in mock outrage. “Are you _trying_ to kill me!? Jesus, could you give a guy at least an hour before you try to rouse him into a second erection!?” Chris could feel Josh’s dick-- soft but still inside of him-- twitch in proof that he was _definitely_ into the idea of Chris eating him out. “God, I’m gonna die. I’m gonna be fucked to death. I mean, what a way to go, right? I wouldn’t argue against it, but... could I get some Christmas dinner first?” 

Chris glanced wildly at the clock. “ **Fuck** ,” he yelled and clambered off of Josh. “Fuck, Johs, we’re late! Beth is gonna _kill_ us!” He fumbled as he fell off the bed and then jumped back to his feet. He had to get changed and fast! 

Josh made a mournful sound. “Beth killing me? Not as good as being fucked to death. Damn.” 

“Josh!” Chris yelled. “Come on, dude, we gotta get dressed and _go_!” 

“Or!” Josh said from behind Chris as he pulled on his underwear and glanced around wildly for his pants. “Or we could _not_ go to my parents’ holiday party and _instead_ have a few more rounds of sex tonight!” 

Chris turned a baleful glare at his boyfriend. “So, what? Your mom could give me her injured puppy look again?” 

Josh sighed. “She doesn’t have a _puppy dog look_ \--” 

“Where do you think you and your sisters inherited it!?” 

“Santa gave it to us one year when we were six!” 

“Bullshit.” 


End file.
